


A Fox in the Bun House

by SheyK



Series: A Fox in the Bun House [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitting, Cub, F/M, No Sex, SK007, Series, Soft Molesting, Toddler, Toddlercon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyK/pseuds/SheyK
Summary: A family emergency forces the Hopps to make a quick decision on the immediate need of a babysitter to watch over their 3-year-old daughter Judy. They elect the help of a young neighbour fox, Nicholas Wilde, who happily agrees to help the family in their time of need. Little do they now that he has much more personal plans in motion with their very young daughter.





	1. Intro

“Is everyone alright?” Stu asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. His brown ears lay flat on his back as his paw rubbed his mouth with the other supporting a phone. 

“Well at least no one was hurt, thank goodness for that.” He said with a sigh of relief. 

As Stu sat down, Bonnie walked in, bringing in a few dish rags and the sound of screaming kits. Bonnie mouthed “who is it?” to which her husband mouthed back “Sue, from Ohio.” 

Sue was Stu’s younger sister. They didn’t talk often but sadly this wasn’t a social call. A small fire had broken out at their farm and destroyed most of their crops, their farm, and their home. Luckily the damage overall was minimum and with no one severely injured it was nothing short of a miracle. But the fact remained, they still needed help and with the autumn season just around the corner Sue called her brother hoping he would be able to help. 

“I just don’t know what to do Stu, the fire spread so fast, parts of the house are gone and the kids are just devastated.” Sue said over the phone, her voice breaking, giving a small cough trying to control her tears.  
“Bonnie and I will pack the kids up and head on down, most of them aren’t in school anymore and I don’t doubt they’d love to see y’all. The older ones can help us rebuild the farmstead and hopefully in a week or two it’ll be like new!” Stu responded, trying to cheer his sister up. 

Sue gave a small sniffle but felt relieved at his response. Deep know she knew she could rely on Stu, but there was the small worry that he wouldn’t be able to help. 

“Are you sure Stu? I don’t want to be a bother.” 

“Think nothing of it, Bonnie and I will be down as soon as possible. See you soon Susan.” With a quick exchange of goodbyes, Stu clicked the phone off and sat back in the chair, giving a large sigh. He put down the phone on the wood table and took off his cap, running a paw through the increasingly thinning fur on his head. 

“What happened?” Bonnie asked, hanging the rest of the cloths on the kitchen hangers under the kitchen window. 

“Small fire at their home. No one was injured, thank god, but they lost a lot. She called askin’ if we could lend a hand for a bit to help them rebuild.” Before Bonnie could say anything Stu continued “I said yes, of course, figured we could load the tools and any supplies in the trailer and haul it off to them.” 

Bonnie thought about it for a second. They did have more older children then most of the other Hopps families in the area. And with seven more children able to help, each one in their early to late teens, the job would get done a lot faster. 

“What about Judy?” Bonnie said in a concerned voice. 

“What about her? She’s worked with us before!” Stu said in a confident voice. 

Judy, being only three, was a very active young kit. Often finding ways to keep herself busy or to help out her parents, though she often just sat with them and tried to mimic what they were doing. 

“Yes, here, at our home, where we can watch her. We’re already going to be stretched thin working at Sues but trying to watch Judy in that environment, it could really hurt her.” 

Stu didn’t think about that, but it was true. The debris from the fire could be toxic plus any part of the building could collapse if they weren’t careful. Keeping Judy an eye on Judy was hard enough as is but there it would be even worse. So many bunnies would be working, everyone in their own little world, they couldn’t take the time out to watch just one kit. All of Sue’s younger ones were all sent to her mother-in-law’s house for the time being. But even that wasn’t an option since she would already be at her limit. 

“I could stay here and watch her.” Bonnie suggested. 

“No.” Stu said in a defeated sigh “Susan was on the brink of collapsing already, I need you there to keep her calm while we work on fixin’ the place up.” 

Bonnie only gave an acknowledging groan as she pulled out a chair from the table and sat beside Stu. The two of them racked their brains trying to think of who they could call. They couldn’t leave a three-year-old alone for nearly two weeks. Since Sue called Stu first it only meant that she wanted this incident kept between them and dropping Judy off at a relatives would only raise suspicion. 

“What about the Greys?” Stu suggested. 

“No, they have that son and he bullies Judy when he sees her.” 

“Right…but.” Stu lifted his head. “What about the Wildes?” 

“What about them?” 

“Well they have a son, right? Nicholas?” 

Nicholas Wilde and his parents, Rose and John Wilde were, like the Hopps, farmers in Bunny Burrow. Though they weren’t as rooted as the Hopps were, or many of the other families for that matter. The Wildes came from Zootopia and decided to give farming life a try. That was about ten years ago. Both Rose and John work as small-time farmers with Nick helping when he’s not in school. When they’re not working on the farm, they run a small general goods store only a few miles from their house, just on the rim of the town of Bunny Burrow. 

Though it was difficult at first, after the first few months most folks around happily welcomed the new fox family and helped them when they could. Teaching them how to maintain a steady crop, what to use to keep bugs off of them, and how to store goods for the winter months. They were more welcomed by the Hopps than any other family. The Hopps would often drive down to visit the Wildes or invite them for dinner. They’ve met Nick quite a few times and were relieved when they remembered that he wasn’t that far away. Judy already knew Nick well and enjoyed his company, despite their age difference, Nick being sixteen and Judy three. 

000

Riiinnnnnngggg 

The sound of the bell echoed through the halls of BB High school and before the bell could stop ringing, young Nicholas Wilde bolted out of his classroom carrying his bag on his shoulder as he ran down the increasingly busy hallway.  
Despite Bunny burrow being a smaller town in comparison to Zootopia, it was well integrated with mammals of different background and species, accommodating many of them easily. The larger mammals were located east of the school, while medium to small mammals were in the west, and the centre, north and south region was considered open territory, accommodating everyone. It held places like the lunch room, the gymnasium, equipment rooms and of course administration. 

Nick maneuvered through the increasing crowd of mammals, trying hard not to get stepped on or step on anyone as he pushed his way out of the school through the east exit. He pressed his thumbs on his lower back and pushed as he leaned back, giving a light grunt before twisting left then right. He jumped up, giving a light shake of his arms and legs along with his tail, before taking in a deep breath of the country summer air. Though the leaves were already turning colour and falling to the ground the air remained a nice warm breeze. 

Nick glanced down at his watch with a happy sigh as he walked to the bike rack by the exit and unlocked his bike. 

“Still on time.” He said happily as he jumped on and began to peddle away at a steady pace. 

Nick worked part time up at his family’s store that was only a few short miles from the school. It was one of the perks that came with living in a small town, everything was close together. 

The store wasn’t anything too fancy. You could point to any store around bunny burrow and they’d all look the same and sell the same supplies. But with the relative population in the town they could never have to many stores. The Wildes sold mainly food goods and homemade supplies and treats like cookies and freshly baked bread, along with additional farming goods that they would receive from the larger cities like shovels, motorized saws. Though nothing over the top like a tractor or anything of the sort. 

They also had their own produce section, stocked with food that they had grown themselves. Often, they also sold food goods from other farmers, splitting the profit at the end of the day. Some of the families don’t want the hassle of running their own store plus their own farm and it benefited the Wildes all the more. 

Other than Nick, Rose, and John, no one else really ran the store with them though they did get help from Nicks cousin Skye when she came down to visit during the school breaks. Though since she was just a few years younger than Nick, coming to visit was saved for those rare occasions. 

Needless to say, Nick enjoyed this life. It was calm, quiet. Though there were times he missed the city and the people. He especially missed his old job, though he never went into detail as to why other than saying ‘I just miss working with them.’ Though Nick’s mind was often somewhere else when he answered, not that he would ever tell someone that. 

It took no time at all for Nick to arrive at his parent’s store, which was named ‘John and Rose’s General Store’. The store was small, clean, and picturesque above all else. The store was located on the Wilde’s farm so they had a few acres of crops on the back and sides of the store, along with their house that was only a hop and a skip away. Their house and store were almost identical to the postcards Nick would see in stores; a nice three-story house painted light blue and white along the window trims and deck. The store was made in a similar fashion, very traditional, aged oak wood on the walls that gave off a cabin like smell, a clean small deck with a few benches and umbrellas for folks to eat under and a small playground for the kids just off to the side that was fenced in so no kit could wander off onto the road. 

That was Nick’s favourite area, the playground. He was beyond thrilled when his parents installed it and often found reasons to go out and watch the kids. Most folks don’t mind of course, especially once everyone started to get to know the Wildes, which made it all the more enjoyable for Nick. 

See, Nick Wilde had a small secret that no one else knew, he was what others would call a ‘cubophile’ meaning he would like cubs much younger than him. He often kept this to himself and tried to hide this the best he could. Often waiting until everyone was asleep to bring out his box of pictures he had taken over the years of small cubs of many ages and enjoy them personally. There had also been a number of times that Nick went out of his way to be alone with a young kit, often having fun with them when they were alone. 

He’d often bribe them with candy or a new toy, so they would let him do whatever he wanted with them. He was often charismatic enough that they very rarely said no. But If they did say no, Nick wouldn’t pursue them. He found it could just lead to more trouble or even him being caught, which he didn’t want. He’d never go out of his way to hurt them and actually felt bad if he did. Though that too rarely happened, only when he penetrated them which was more often than not. 

Nick peddled his bike around to the back of the shop, locking it against a piece of pipe next to the back door, not that anyone would steal here but out of habit. He looked over to the park, there were a few young kits playing there with their folks in the shop, he assumed that because they weren’t outside with them. There were a few boys but around four girls, two beige bunnies, a red fox, and a white lamb. Nick leaned back, behind the wall where he couldn’t be seen and watched for a short bit. Since it was still summer the girls often were dressed in skirts or dresses, they couldn’t have been more than five or six, so they didn’t really care if their panties showed when they played in the sand box or slid down the slide, which excited Nick all the more. 

He enjoyed the view for a few moments, getting one last glance on the youngest bunny’s panty covered bum as she bent over to pick something up, Nick wished he had his camera on him, before turning around and walking inside the store.

His mother, Rose, turned around, a phone to her ear and gave a quick smile before talking back to the phone. 

“One second Bonnie, Nick just walked in!” Rose said happily. 

“Bonnie? As in Bonnie Hopps?” Nick thought to himself. Nick knew the Hopps well, they often came by to help the Wildes with their produce or just came by to say ‘hi’. They were good to them, which was rare to say the least. 

“It’s Bonnie Hopps, she and Stu want to ask you something Nicky.” His mom said, passing the phone to Nick. 

“Okay?” Nick said taking the phone “Hello Mrs. Hopps!” Nick said happily while leaning on the back counter.

“Hi Nick, do you have a moment? Stu and I are in a bit of a pickle and we’d love your help.” Bonnie said in her normal happy tone, though there was a bit of worry in her voice. 

“I could try, what’s going on?” Nick asked, looking up at his mom and shrugging.

“Well there was a small fire up at Stu’s sisters farm a few days ago. Nobody was hurt, thank heavens, but Stu and I need to bring the kids up with us to help repair the farm.”

“Okay?” Nick said still wondering what this had to do with him. 

“Do you remember our daughter, Judy?” Bonnie asked. 

Nick had to shut his mouth for a second while he remembered Judy. Did he remember Judy? Remember was an understatement. He had a pair of her panties that he swiped from their place tucked in the box under his bed. Judy was no more than two at the time when he first felt her bum. Though it was covered, he remembered how soft it felt on his lap. 

“Did they catch on? No, they couldn’t’ve.”

“Yes, of course I remember little Judy.” Nick said in his friendly voice he reserved for kits. 

“Well she’s a bit too young to help us with something like this and we’re worried that she’ll get hurt if we bring her along. We were wondering if you’d be willing to watch her? It’d only be for a week or two max and we’ll happily pay you for your troubles!” Bonnie said in what sounded like a plea. 

Nick nearly jumped out of his fur. Heck, he considered buying a lottery ticket! His heart raced a mile a minute and he could feel himself getting clammy and beyond excited as the fabric around his groin tightened. But he couldn’t let on that he was excited. He had to fight the urge to say, “Hell yes!”.

No. He had to be calm. Collected. They knew he has experience with kits from his job back in Zootopia, and if they called him they had to be desperate. That or they just trusted him enough. Both were pleasant thoughts, so he wasn’t going to argue. 

“Well…” Nick said in a concerned voice, “I just started the new year at school and I don’t know if I can take the time off.” But before he could say another word his mom pitched in. 

“Don’t worry about school Nicky, I’ll talk with your teachers and have your school work put aside for you.” Rose said in a hushed voice. 

“Oh?” Nick said, oddly surprised at his mom’s quick support of him taking time off from school.

“Please Nick? You’d be doing us a huge favour.” Bonnie said sounding more beseeching than before.

Nick had to stifle his laugh. He had played his hand long enough.

“I’d be happy to watch Judy for you two while you’re away.” Nick said in a soft, reassuring tone. Bonnie gave sigh of relief at Nick’s response. 

“Thank you so much Nick. Would you be willing to come down tonight? We’d love to get down there as soon as possible.” 

“I’ll make my way down right way, Mrs. Hopps. I’ll see you soon. Bye-bye.” Nick said in his usually happy tone as he hung the phone back on the receiver. 

It took no time at all for Nick to get packed. He felt like a kit on Christmas day. He only packed the essentials; clothing, a few comic books in case there was a boring moment, which he doubted. Some movies he had bought for his old job, a few kit/cub edition board games, and a small bottle of lube he kept under his bed which he put under everything. Lastly, he tucked his camera in the very bottom as well along with a few extra batteries and memory cards, he figured he might need it. 

His father was waiting at the store for Nick to finish up. Like Rose, John was thrilled that Nick was doing such a kind thing for a family in need, oblivious to Nicks true intentions. Not that Nick was going to correct them, he enjoyed his parents thinking that he was doing it for the sake of being kind. Not that he wasn’t. He would help the Hopps regardless but the fact that he gets to watch their 3-year-old daughter for two weeks, completely alone, with no one around for miles, was just icing on the cake. 

Nick threw his bag in the back seat of his dad’s truck, being careful not to break the camera or the bottle of lube that he had stashed away. He gave his mom one last hug, keeping some distance between the two of them. He was still “excited” about going to the Hopps. 

Nick hopped in the passenger side of his Dad’s truck and as they began to leave the store his mom shouted. 

“Stay out of trouble and call if you need anything! Love you!” She said cupping her paws to her muzzle. 

“Love you too mom! Don’t worry, I will!” Nick shouted back as he and his dad took off down the road, Nick waving to his mom as they drove off. 

The Hopps were no more than ten minutes away from the Wildes, though for Nick it felt like a lifetime. He was anxious to arrive and get settled in and his mind was racing with every idea of what he could do with the young kit. He could feel his mouth dry up as he lightly clenched his paws into light fists, trying to control himself before he arrived. 

“Nervous?” John asked. 

“Huh?” 

John nodded down towards Nicks fists and he quickly relaxed them and gave a small chuckle. 

“Yeah a bit I guess.” Nick confessed. Which was the truth to say the least. 

“Ah don’t be.” John said, a firm paw on his son’s shoulder. “You’re a good cub, well hardly a cub now but you get what I’m saying. You’ve watched over kits around her age before and they love you each time. The only difference is this requires a bit more responsibility than before. But they wouldn’t have asked you if they didn’t think you were capable. And you know you got your mom and me just down the road if something happens. Alright?” 

Nick gave a small smile, trying to hide the awkward fact that, that little talk helped lower his excitement and made nick less hard, which was a good thing in Nick’s mind. 

“Thanks Dad.” Nick said calmly. 

“Think nothing of it Nicky.” John said with a smile as he started to pull into the Hopps farm. The family was already waiting outside, two trucks packed to the brim and a trailer and tractor on the back of each one. ‘Could never be too careful.’ Nick thought to himself. 

The Hopps waved at John and Nick as they pulled up the driveway, Nick and John happily waved back, Nick undoing his seatbelt and reaching behind him, grabbing his bag. John drove his truck to the side of the Hopps residence and hugged Nick again, patting him on his back.  
“I’ll see you in a few weeks, Nick.” John said proudly as Nick stepped out of the truck. 

“See you in a few weeks dad.” Nick responded. With a quick wave to the Hopps, John back the truck and drove back down the driveway, leaving a light trail of dust behind the truck. While Nick swung his bag over his shoulder and walked over to Bonnie and Stu. 

“Nick!” Stu said happily as he shook Nicks paw firmly. “We greatly appreciate you coming down on such short notice.” 

Bonnie gave a small hug to Nick, she was like an aunt to him, or at least that was the vibe he got off from her. The rest of the Hopps kids, most around Nicks age, were already in the trucks, but Nick still gave them a wave. 

“It’s no problem at all Mr. Hopps, I’m happy to help.” Nick said cheerfully. 

“Believe us were glad to hear it. Saves Bon and I a lot of grief, right Bon?”

“It does.” Bonnie said at a much calmer pace than her husband. “Stu, we should get going if we want to miss traffic.” 

“Oh crepes, you’re right Bon. Let’s go say bye to Judy one last time, she knows you’re coming Nick and she’s very excited to see you!” 

“Not as much as I am.” Nick thought to himself, chuckling internally. 

Nick followed Bonnie and Stu into their house. It was a bit larger than his own, more in width and length than height. But it seemed to accommodate them well. When Nick entered the house he remembered it well, the dining room and kitchen on the right, well organized and clean with a table long enough to fit twenty bunnies if they all sat elbow to elbow though. A long hallway that led to the bathroom, laundry room and back deck. Then a staircase to the second and third floors, all of which were bedrooms and a bathroom on each floor, sometimes two as was the case on the second floor. 

To the right of the entrance was the family room, which was also well furnished; T.V, couches, an assortment of books, and a small area for the younger kits to play, which was where Judy sat. She was playing with her small stuffed bear and a few other toys when Nick and her folks walked in.

Nick could feel himself get hard the moment he seen her. Judy was wearing a light pink shirt with a small carrot picture on it, a purple skirt that was loose on the bottom which easily showed her nearly white panties when she turned around to see her parents and Nick. She was small, only a short bit past Nicks waist, her ears only adding a few more inches to her height. And she was his…for two whole weeks!

“Judy, you remember Nick. He came a little while ago with his mom and dad.” Bonnie said softly, putting a hand on Nicks shoulder. 

“Uh huh!” Judy said sweetly as she hugged Nick around his waist “Hi Nick!” she said in her same cheerful voice. 

Nick quickly bent down and hugged her back, trying hard to hide his excitement especially with Stu and Bonnie still here. He wrapped his arms around the tots small body, giving a soft hug, resisting the urge to grab her small ass hiding under her skirt. 

“Awe, looks like you two will get along just fine.” Stu said happily and relieved.

Nick stood up, letting his bag fall to the ground beside him as he hitched his thumbs in his pocket. He admired the small kit, her soft purple eyes, cute little stature, she was pure innocence. Nick loved that. It made his desires and urges stronger. 

“We better hit the road! Come give mommy and daddy a kiss pumpkin!” Bonnie said as she knelt down kissing Judy and giving her a big hug. Stu followed suit after Bonnie, kissing Judy on the cheek and giving her a big hug. 

Nick and Judy walked with Bonnie and Stu to the door, Judy dragging behind her stuffed brown bear. Nick reached down, picking her up under her arms and carried her in his left arm, supporting her as she giggled and hugged his neck. 

As they waved goodbye to the Hopps who started their trucks and began to pull out of the driveway, waving back at Nick and Judy, Nick couldn’t stop thinking about everything. The trust they put into him, to protect and care for their daughter for two weeks. To watch over and keep her safe and healthy. At least that’s what he thought they were thinking about, unbeknownst to them, as they were pulling out Nick had already readjusted his right hand and was slowly caressing Judy’s round bum through the fabric of her panties. 

“Oh yeah, this is going to be a fun week.”


	2. Home alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye to Judy's parents, Nick and Judy enjoy their first day together.

Holding Judy comfortably in his arms, Nick stood on the front porch of the burrow watching the two blue pickup trucks packed completely full of bunnies slowly start driving off down the main dirt road of the Hopps’ farm. Judy and Nick waved happily after them; Nick trying to match the young toddler’s positive energy as she blew kiss after kiss at the moving truck. The odd hand stuck out and waved back at Nick and Judy, but it wasn’t long until they had reached the main road and their headlights disappeared into the distance. Yet that didn’t stop Judy from continuing to wave and shout at the top of her lungs.

“Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! I love you!” She shouted at the truck that was far down the road to the point that you could hardly see the tail lights in the darkness of the night.

Nick didn’t stop or interrupt her. He didn’t want to upset her she he decided to just let  her keep thinking her mommy and daddy could still see her despite being almost half a mile away by this point.

He chuckled, moving his hand from under her skirt to a more comfortable area to better support her as he gave her a quick, almost brotherly, kiss on her cheek.

“Come on missy, let’s get you indoors before the bugs beat us to it,” he said with a smile; nuzzling her cheek as he walked back inside with Judy still in his arms, her own arm around his neck to support herself.

“Why couldn’t I go with mommy and daddy?” Judy asked in her sweet innocent voice as Nick closed and locked the door.

“I’m not too sure,” Nick said softly, putting her down on the floor and kneeling to her height. “I think they just want you to stay safe.” He said touching her nose softly making her giggle.  

Judy looked up at him with a sweet smile that only a young child like her could have, her soft grey fur looking untouched and well groomed. She was, in Nick’s eyes, an absolute gorgeous young bunny even just being 3-years-old.

“Besides, were going to have lots of fun together,” he said cheerfully, ruffling the fur on her head. “Right?”

“Wite!” Judy said happily. Nick ruffled the fur on her head again as he gave her a quick kiss on her head.

Nick smiled at the small toddler.Judy caught him smiling and just smiled back at him. He could feel his heart flutter and his stomach tighten just by looking at her small, innocent body. He moved his hand from her head down along her soft velvet ears, eyeing her still fresh body. She was slim but still had enough baby fat on her to make her cheeks and tummy round. Her arms followed suit in a similar fashion, and her legs and thighs still had baby fat around them making her all the more delectable. Nick swallowed hard, feeling the pounding in his chest echo throughout his whole body. Judy didn’t seem to mind his soft touches, the attention she was getting seemed to be more than welcome.

“Come give me a hug baby girl…” Nick croaked out, opening his arms to the small toddler.

Judy’s eyes lit up as she wrapped her arms around Nick’s neck giving him a tight hug. Nick’s paws went from her soft and plump thighs and slowly made their way up along her round bum. Even through skirt Nick could feel their size and admire how her small cheeks felt on his paws.

“You’re such a cute little girl.” Nick said softly still rubbing Judy’s bum through her skirt and panties.

Judy only giggled at Nick’s silly comment and didn’t mind being held by her bum, though she did think it was a little strange that Nick was squeezing it so much. She didn’t understand why he was paying so much attention to it at that moment.

Nick on the other hand was euphoric, feeling his heart beat faster and faster though he knew he had to contain himself. He couldn’t go any further without scaring her or hurting her. Trying to change his mindframe, he picked up Judy and carried her to the living room right beside the main hallway of the burrow.

“And you have such a cute little bum!” He exclaimed as he started to give her small soft pinches along her bum cheeks, setting her down on the couch. Judy shrieked out in laughter as she let go trying to push away her attacker.

“And such a cute tummy!” Nick lifted her shirt, pushing his muzzle on her tummy he blew a raspberry making the toddler shriek out more in laughter. Her cute laugh was pleasant to Nick’s ears as he continued his tickle attack. Nick snuck in a few small kisses on the toddler’s soft tummy when she didn’t notice though that only excited him more.

“Stoppp!” Judy squealed, kicking her legs as she laughed loudly. Nick smiled as he kept torturing his helpless victim.

With his free hands he continued to feel around Judy’s body, tickling her to no end with the occasional finger running over her covered mound or bum. Judy kicked and pushed and pulled on his fur making Nick laugh as well. Nick did try to fight back but hardly used any effort which it made it fair between the two.

Nick sat up, laughing along with Judy. Her shirt was hiked up to her chest and she was breathing heavily. Her legs were also spread wide soNick got a clear view of the toddler’s small purple panties, showing the outline of her small mound and the curves of her ass.

Before he could say or do anything more, a loud ringing came from the kitchen and startled Nick out of his excitement. He looked down at Judy as she started to sit up, pulling down her shirt and playing with it. Nick gave her tummy one more tickle before he got up and went across the hall to pick up the phone in the kitchen. Lifting it from the receiver, he held it to his ear.

“Hopps residences, Nick speaking.” He said in his ‘adult voice’.

“Hey Nick, its Bonnie!”

“Oh hey Mrs. Hopps! Everything okay? The house didn’t burn down yet I swear!”

“Oh yes everything’s fine, we just didn’t want to turn around to tell you this. Since we’ll be gone for a while, would you be a dear and take care of a couple of chores for us?”

“Sure, not a problem Mrs. H! What did you want me to do?” Nick asked, grabbing a pen and paper from a small counter beside the fridge.

Bonnie began listing chore after chore for Nick to do. It wasn’t anything hard, just things like clean the house, wash the dishes after using them, do his and Judy’s laundry, give Judy her bath-

“Wait what?”

“Just once a day. Make sure she cleans her ears. She often tries to get out of doing that but she has no idea how dirty they can get. She has some bath toys in her room and her pyjamas are with her delicates in the first drawer.”

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to do that?” Nick asked, trying to hide his excitement. He looked around the corner at Judy. She was laying on the floor playing with her toys on the living room carpet, off in her own little world. He thought about bathing her more than once a day, maybe even setting up the camera while she was in there to capture her wet little body.

“Of course! It’s not like you’re a stranger. We trust you completely!”

_ Oh gee, thanks for the boner killer.  _ Nick thought to himself as the last joyful thoughts left his mind.

“Alright, anything else?” Nick asked, anxious to leave the conversation.

“One more thing! We did leave you two some money in case you wanted to go eat out or anything. We have plenty of food in the pantry and some leftovers in the fridge but if you kids want to go get ice cream then by all means.” Bonnie said in her normal cheery voice, even as Nick could hear shouting in the background.  

“There’s also a set of keys for our spare car. It’s nothing too fancy but its safe. It already has Judy’s car seat in the back. Your dad told us you have your licence so feel free to use it when you two go out.” The sound of arguing and shouting started to rise, making Bonnie sigh and adjust the phone against her ear.

“I’m sorry Nick I gotta go. If there’s anything wrong you just give us a call. Our number’s on the fridge. Give Judy our love! Bye!” Then, with a short click, the dial tone sounded steadily into Nick’s ear.

He put the phone back on the receiver and leaned against the wall thinking about the list of daily chores he was asked to do. Even though it was getting late and dark out, there were a few things he could do now so at least he was free to spend more time with Judy tomorrow. One of the chores on his list was to clean up any garbage around the house, bag it, and set it outside for them to take out later. Since they lived so far into the country most of the garbage and recycling was their own responsibility. Nick’s parents didn’t have to worry about that since they were closer to town.

On top of that, there were a few logs outside that Nick needed to bringin for the fireplace. Though it seemed pointless during the day, at night the summer air did get pretty cool. He looked over at Judy where she was still playing with her dolls and stuffed toy. She was singing some sort of song she had made up. Nick just smiled at her silliness and walked over to sit across from her. He made his thick tail cover then uncover Judy’s doll, playing a version of peekaboo with it.

Judy giggled as she tried to grab Nick’s tail with her small paws, but he moved it away too fast. She gave a small, playful pout; furrowing her eyebrows and pouting her lips a bit. It was adorable. Nick brought his tail back around and tickled her nose with it, leaving it for  her to grab this time. With a small bounce, Judy grabbed his tail in her small hands and held it close to her face.

“I got it!” She said in accomplishment. “Its weely soft!”

“Is it?” Nick asked, laying on his stomach and letting the toddler play with his tail. Judy just hugged and cuddled the puffball happily.

“Your mommy called.” Nick said, grabbing Judy’s attention. “She gave me some chores to do. Do you want to help me? You can be my little helper.” He said, ruffling Judy’s fur.

“Okay!” Judy said excitedly, bouncing to her feet. Nick scooped her in his arms, giving her another kiss on her cheek and making her giggle with joy.

Though the burrow was pretty large, Nick figured it wouldn’t take him and his little helper all that long to gather most if not all of the garbage. He even gave Judy a little challenge, though it didn’t go the way he had planned. Handing her a small reusable bag he knelt down to her level once more.

“What you are going to do, cutie,” Nick said tickling her tummy making her giggle. “is try to fill this bag with as much garbage as you can. Can you do that for me?” Judy gave an excited nod.

“Uh huh!” she exclaimed before running off upstairs. Nick was shocked at her eagerness, but just went off to start in his own area. He covering the main floor washroom and laundry room. It took him only a few moments to go through everything and make sure he had grabbed all the garbage before he heard Judy shout down from the second floor.

“All done!” She yelled.

_ Already? _ Nick thought to himself. He had thought she would be up there for a while or just get distracted by one of her toys.

When he walked upstairs he found Judy standing there with the bag on the floor. Though it wasn’t filled with garbage. It was filled with personal looking items.

“Judy, where did you get this?” Nick asked, looking through the bag. There were CDs, a few action figures, a few toy cars, and other assorted things. And maybe a few pieces of actual garbage.

“From my bwother and sistahs rooms!”

Nick snickered under his breath.

“Yeah, shouldn’t have let you do this by yourself. Come on, let’s go put all of this stuff back. Then we can work together.” He took Judy’s small paw in his left paw and the bag of her siblings items in his right.

After that funny incident he and Judy gathered the rest of the garbage, which to Nick’s surprise wasn’t a lot. He had figured for a family like the Hopps that they’d have a lot more trash than this. After everything was collected, sorted, and distributed it only filled up one large garbage bag. Keeping Judy close to him, he opened the back door connecting the back porch to the dining room. She hugged his leg, stopping at the edge of the door.  He looked down at her, and to his surprise her ears were flat against her back and her nose was twitching wildly.

“Hey…what’s wrong sweetie?” Nick asked, rubbing her head.

“I don’t wanna go out. It’s dawk…”

Nick gave a soft smile, and looked along the inside wall. He flicked on the first switch he found, which to his luck was the porch light. The bulbs were bright and illuminated the porch and backyard.

“How’s that? A bit better?” Nick asked, petting her head. Judy, still looking outside, shook her head and cowered behind Nick. “You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you right?” Nick said in a soft tone, holding her close to him.  “I’m here to protect you. Nothing will happen.”

“Pwomise..?” Judy asked, looking up at Nick with her large violet eyes twinkling in the light.

Nick knelt down and softly kissed the top of her head, caressing her side.

“I promise,” he said with a confident smile, holding out his paw for her like a knight in shining armor. “Ready?” She nodded, taking his paw and following him outside.

It wasn’t long until she was glued to her side, giving a small whimper as they walked along the side of the house with the garbage bag dragging along behind Nick. He give a light grunt as he tossed the garbage bag in the bins before closing the lid firmly on top. Cracking his back, he looked down at the scared toddler.

With a smile, he slipped his hands under Judy’s arms and lifted her up, happily carrying her back to the house. The little three-year-old nuzzled herself into the soft fur on Nick’s neck and wrapped her arms around him. Nick swallowed hard, sitting down one of the chairs on the porch. Judy didn’t move from her spot and stayed nestled into his heck. Nick slowly readjusted his grip until both of his paws were on her small panty covered bum cheeks.

Listening to her breathing, she seemed content with his touching. He could feel his heart start to pound in his chest as he started to slowly caress her small cheeks. They were small in his paws and he could easily grab them both with just his one paw but he enjoyed this feeling much more. Nick, hardly able to contain himself with the growing tightness in his pants, squeezed the toddlers bum cheeks together before softly pulling them apart.

Judy didn’t move or react to his touches. Nick had figured the tot had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He figured now would be the best time then. Nick lifted Judys small skirt, his breathing getting deeper and hotter as he looked down and admired the small panties gripping the three-year-olds perfectly round bum. Using his claws, Nick pealed the waistband of her panties, getting his first glance at her small bare ass. Nick’s cock was on the edge and he could feel the building pressure of his cum hitting its limits.

“Nick?” Judy’s voice startled Nick making him let go of her panties and pushing her skirt back down. “Why are you look at my bummy?” Judy asked innocently as she shifted in his arms to look at Nick.

Nick hesitated. He knew he had to think of something quickly. He looked around trying to come up with something, anything, to satisfy the toddler’s probing questions. Then it dawned on him.

“I was seeing if you were dirty or not!” Nick exclaimed, tapping his finger on Judy’s small nose. “Your mommy said you need to have a bath. I didn’t think you did but it looks like you’re pretty dirty.”

“Aweeee!” Judy whined “I don’t wanna bath!” She pouted, crossing her arms.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there with you. We can play with your toys and then when you’re all done we can have supper and watch a movie. Okay?”

“Telebunnies! Telebunnies!” Judy exclaimed bouncing on Nick’s lap.

“Okay, okay, we can watch telebunnies. But only after dinner and your bath.”

“Okay!” The tot exclaimed as she rushed inside.

Deciding it would probably be better to have supper first, Nick sent Judy to go collect her bath toys and ended up with her in bringing almost half of her collection into the bathroom and setting them in a pile on the floor. Nick didn’t want to argue so late in the night -it was almost 7pm already- so he figured he would just put away whatever she wasn’t playing with at the moment.

After that, he checked what leftovers they had in the fridge and to his luck there was a container full of spaghetti and pasta sauce with what looked like peppers, onions, and a few small bits of carrots. The carrots were an odd combination, but he would give it a try. Warming up enough for him and Judy, he set the table for the two of them. He got her a glass of juice and some pop for himself. Judy argued, saying she wanted pop too, but Nick was able to convince her that what he was drinking was yucky and was actually medicine. Nick gave himself a self-five for that.

It also ended up being smart to get her to eat before her bath. Judy ended up wearing more than what she ate, reaching all the way to the tips of her ears that weren’t even near her food! The sauce covered cub made her way to the bathroom on Nick’s instructions as he rinsed and set the dishes aside to be washed later.

Stepping into the washroom, he was welcomed to the site of Judy fighting to get her shirt off; her small arms flailing with the occasional grunt or growl from her. Nick snickered at the sight as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

“Let me help,” Nick said with a chuckle as he took the messy shirt off of Judy, tossing it into the hamper. He knelt down, putting his thumbs in the waistband of her skirt and panties to slowly pull them off, exposing Judy’s soft toddler mound to his view. Judy stepped out of her panties and skirt and stood there waiting for Nick to advise what to do. But Nick didn’t move. He only stood there with her panties in hand as he admired the little bunny girls small body which was balanced perfectly with bits of baby fat along her tummy, thighs, and bum. He could enjoy the view more as she stood before him, not shy of being naked for him at all.

“Turn around baby…” Nick spoke, trying to keep his voice soft. Judy obeyed, turning around for Nick. Her ass looked even better than he could’ve hoped. Her small tail twitched just above her perfectly round cheeks. She would fill out nicely as she got older, if she wasn’t already perfect at her current age.

Nick couldn’t resist the temptation, reaching over and squeezing her cheeks once, feeling their softness and the fur around her three-year-old ass. He spread her cheeks apart, making her stiffen a bit before relaxing.  Her small rosebud and cunny could be seen perfectly; her rosebud, small and pink, looked incredibly welcoming to him while her cunny looked tighter than anything he had seen before. He dragged his finger along her lips making Judy squirm and giggle at his touch.

“Dat tickles!” she giggled. Nick smiled at her reaction.

“Does it?” he asked as he started to rub his finger faster on her virgin cunny. He could feel Judy push herself down a bit on his finger as her expression became a little dazed. She nodded again.

Nick bit his tongue, watching the obvious pleasure the little toddler was having on his finger. Pressing up a bit harder, Nick dragged his finger up and out of the slit of her cunny.

“How did that feel?” Nick asked, picking the naked toddler up in his arms.

“It tickleded me.” Judy said shyly.

“Where did it tickle you?” Nick said, cooing to the toddler and nuzzling his nose on hers and making her giggle.

“In my cunny.” Judy said shyly giggling at her word.

“You’re such a silly little girl.” Nick cooed to her as her sat in her in the bath, putting a few of her toys in with her.

Nick sat on the edge of the bathtub, watching Judy play with her toys and even playing with her when she offered a toy to him. After a bit he washed her down with the small bottle of cub shampoo that was on the side of the tub. He was careful to avoid her eyes and paid close attention to her lower areas..

He used his paws, running them along her soapy, wet, naked body and enjoying the feeling of Judy squirming at his touch. The soft giggles she gave when he ran his soapy hand over her cunny, washing her lips and thighs. Or how she pushed her bum out to him when he thoroughly washed each cheek with care, spreading them apart to rub and clean her little pink asshole.

After one more quick rinse with the knee high water, Nick began to drain the tub and lifted the lightly shivering toddler out of the tub and into a soft towel. He was careful when drying her off, especially around her ears which were still growing. Once more he was very thorough when it came to drying her lower areas, rubbing her bum cheeks and dragging his fingers between them to dry her rose bud. Then rubbing her cunny to make sure it was nice and dry, making her squeak as he did.

After drying Judy, Nick scooped her up in his arms; giving her kiss after kiss on her cheek, head and chest making her giggle in delight. He carried her to her room and softly tossed her on the bed, even though he was right in front of it it still made her giggle. Judy laid there, still completely naked though at that moment but it hardly phased her.

“So what’ll it be for tonight?” Nick asked, opening the top drawer of her dresser where all of her panties and PJs were organized. “We got pink undies, princess undies, yellow undies, blue, green, purple-”

“Pink! Pink! Pink!” Judy said jumping on the bed. Nick laughed, taking out the pink panties and a small night shirt for her.

“Okay, okay! Come here cutie.” He said with a smile as Judy balanced herself by using Nick’s shoulders. Nick helped her pull her panties up and gave her a playful and soft spank on her ass when she had them up.

“Hey!” She scowled at him. Nick only stuck his tongue out in response, which Judy copied.

“Oh really?” Nick said with a smirk before jumping on the bed taking and Judy in his grasp; tickling her under her arms and feet, making her squeal out once more in laughter. He knelt down and snuck a few small kisses on her tummy which made her giggle more though Nick enjoyed the feeling of her tummy on his muzzle. He didn’t keep the tickle attack going for too long this time and sat up to rubb the small toddler’s head as she rolled onto her tummy.

“Can you wead me a stowy?” Judy asked, sitting up onto her pillows.

“You want me to read you a story?”

“Mhm.” Judy nodded as she yawned, grabbing one of her stuffed toys and hugging it, looking at Nick with big round eyes.

Nick sighed, a story was much better than telebunnies so he figured he got off lucky.

“Okay sweetie. What story would you like?”

“Dat one!” Judy exclaimed, pointing to a book on her small plastic tea table. The book was the size of Nick’s palm and only had a few thin pages in it.

Nick turned on Judy’s small carrot shaped nightlight before turning off her bedroom light. He jumped up on her bed beside her, putting an arm around her as she snuggled into his chest. In a soft and quiet voice Nick read the small book, petting Judy’s head softly as he did. He read slowly and spoke as softly as he could, turning each page with his one paw while the other kept Judy close to him.

It didn’t take long until her breathing softened and the small bunny sank deeper into his chest. She was sound asleep, happily nestled beside Nick.  He set the small book on the nightstand, caressing Judy’s soft head and ears and watched, admiringly, as the little toddler slept.

 

Nick glanced around the room; he knew he was alone but he wanted to be sure. The door was closed, the front door locked. They were completely alone. He looked back down at Judy, sound asleep, her small mouth slightly open. He carefully moved his paw lower along her bare back. He had forgotten to put on her nightshirt, but he wasn’t complaining. When he reached her panties he swallowed hard, watching her as he inched his paw into her panties and onto her ass cheeks.

Still no movement.

With his free paw, which thankfully was his right, he slowly undid the buttons of his pants, still caressing the sleeping toddler’s small ass. He was able to wiggle out of his pants and boxers, pulling out his large cock beside Judy. Nick began stroking slowly, watching Judy as his hand felt around her round, small, baby fat bum. He pushed his finger between her tight little cheeks and rubbed her rosebud with his nail making her moan lightly in her sleep.

Nick pulled the sheets down, letting himself bask in Judy’s small innocent body as he stroked himself faster beside the sleeping three-year-old girl.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He carefully sat up and moved behind Judy. Thankfully most children her age slept like logs and could be moved and manipulated easily. He moved her body, keeping her head on her pillow but positioning her ass in the air and pulling down her panties as he stroked his cock furiously to the sight of the little toddler, fast asleep, bent over and exposing her virgin cunny and asshole. Nick could only imagine how tight and warm her holes would be. How deep he would be able to go. The sight of his cock buried deep in her cunt or asshole with his cum leaking out of her.

The thought was too much for him to handle.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Nick mumbled as he came hard, squirting his spunk all over the sleeping toddler. Stream after stream of warm cum spat out of his cock and landed all over Judy’s ass and back. He sat back, still trying to be as soft as he could. It was the most he had ever came, especially over a little cub like her. He reached into his bag and took out his camera, quickly taking a picture.

But when the flash went off Judy let out a small groan and rubbed her eyes. This time though, Nick already had a plan.

“Hey sweetie..” Nick said softly. “You had a little accident, its okay though, lets go get you cleaned up and back to bed.” Judy only nodded, allowing Nick to pick her up and carry her back to the bathroom for another bath. She didn’t notice the weird goo across her back or down her ass. Even more surprisingly, she didn’t notice Nick’s finger rubbing it into her cunny and rosebud…This was going to be a fun week.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Sheyanne here! Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter for Fox in the Bun house! Sorry it took so long but hopefully it was worth the wait! <3
> 
> Coming up, Nick and Judy start a fresh day together! With lots of chore on his schedule and an energetic toddler bunny beside him Nick will definitely have his hands full. Though he's not going to complain...
> 
> You can also check me out on Inkbunny and discord! 
> 
> Love you all everyone and see you soon!
> 
> -Sheyanne 
> 
> Discord: SK007#6182  
> Inkbunny: SK007  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, Sheyanne here! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Like, Comment and follow for more amazing stories coming soon! 
> 
> Love you all! <3
> 
> Discord: SheyanneK#6182


End file.
